Venciendo la Timidez
by PockyGame
Summary: Timidez, temor a ser rechazado por ser diferente, podrá este chico cambiar esto por el amor de su vida?
1. Venciendo la timidez Cap 1

Konnichiwa! Bueno, aquí les traigo un fic que tengo desde hace un tiempo y estoy tratando de retomarlo. Se que no soy muy buena en esto u.u y me falta practicar MUCHO!

BUENO ESPERO LES AGRADE n.n

INUYASHA & COMPANY. NO ME PERTENECEN SINO A LA GRAN (ALABADA SEA POR CREAR A INUYASHA \(ºoº)/)

Capítulo 1

Tokio 2013 (Viernes)

En una bella casa de dos pisos, un joven muchacho de plateados cabellos, se encontraba acostado en su cama escuchando música...

Él nombre de este joven era Inuyasha Taisho, tenía dieciséis años, era un muchacho muy tímido, amable, considerado y respetuoso con todos sus amigos y familiares.

No tenía muchos amigos, pues no todos lo aceptaban, puesto que era él "nerd" como lo llamaban casi todos, usaba lentes, tenía ojos extraños, usaba ropa que no estaba muy a la moda, entre muchas otras cosas.

Sus amigos eran Miroku Houshi, Sango Taijiya, Bankotsu y Jakotsu Shichinintai, Kouga Wolf, Ayame Akita y Eri Matsuno. Los quería mucho, siempre trataban de sacarlo a bailar para que socializará, muy pocas veces él aceptaba, tenía miedo, lo admitía, tenía miedo de donde quiera que éste fuese rechazado...

El celular de Inuyasha comenzó a sonar, estiro su mano hasta su mesita de noche y cogió su celular para ver quien lo llamaba.

Era Miroku...

-CONVERSACIÓN POR CELULAR-

I:Hola ¿Paso algo MIroku?

M: Hola, nada amigo no te preocupes, lo que pasa es que Bankotsu me llamó hace un momento, preguntando si no queríamos ir al local que esta cerca de su casa, porque su hermano Jakotsu, tiene una amiga que vino de China y quería festejar, y como la chica no conoce nadie Jakotsu nos invito a que la conozcamos, ¿Dime que te parece la idea?

I: mmmmm... no lo se Miroku, si yo voy les arruinar el momento, de seguro la chica me odiara.

M: No digas eso Inuyasha, quizá hasta le gustes. - Esto lo dijo con voz pervertida.

I: ¡P-pero que dices Miroku! -Dijo Inuyasha más rojo que un tomate, eso sí que era imposible, ¿Una chica? ¿Enamorada de él?

M: Oh vamos Inuyasha, inténtalo, es más yo mismo iré a vestirte, ya veras como esa chica cae rendida a tus pies - Dijo divertido pero con decisión.

I: P-Pe-Pero yo... -Dijo Inuyasha aun más rojo y nervioso.

M: Nada de nada Inuyasha ya voy para tu casa, te prestare un poco de ropa !Adiós nos vemos¡- Dijo para luego cortar y dejara a Inuyasha con la palabra en la boca.

I: Ahhhhh Miroku, cuando entenderás que jamás voy a gustarle a nadie.-Dijo parándose para ir a avisarle a su madre que hoy saldría.

I: Mama, Miroku nos invito a mi y a los chicos al club cerca de la casa de Bankotsu , ¿Puedo ir?

La madre de Inuyasha era una mujer simplemente hermosa, ademas de que era muy dulce amable y cariñosa, su nombre era Izayoi, tenía treinta y nueve años, tuvo a Inuyasha a los veintiún años y a su hermano mayor Sesshomaru a los diecinueve, amaba mucho a su esposo Inu no...

Iz: Claro hijo, ve y diviértete, pero no tomes mucho ¿Esta bien? - Izayoi estaba feliz, su hijo no era muy social, y estaba muy agradecida de que tuviera amigos tan buenos, en especial Miroku.

Inuyasha rio ante él comentario de su madre, ¿Desde cuando se suponía que él tomaba?

I: Gracias madre, te prometo volver temprano- Dijo con una sonrisa

Iz: De eso nada hijo, le diré a Miroku que no te deje volver tan temprano, te he dicho que fueras a divertirte. - Dijo Izayoi en forma autoritaria pero dulce.

I: ¿Y papa?

Iz: Oh debe de estar entrenando, sabes cuánto lo ama, espero algun dia entrenes con él.

I: Prometo ir, cuando una CHICA entrene con él primero o que UNA CHICA me BESE.- Dijo enfatizando las palabras esenciales.

En eso alguien toco el timbre.

I: Oh debe de ser Miroku, dijo que me prestaria ropa, nos vemos mamá- Dijo besando su mejilla y dirigiéndose a la puerta principal.

M: Buenas noches Inuyasha ya he traído la ropa vamos arriba para que te la pruebes. - Dijo estrechando su mano.- Buenas noches Izayoi - Dijo saludándola mientras subía por las escaleras.

Iz: Buenas noches querido, por favor no dejes que Inuyasha vuelva muy temprano. Dijo Izayoi con una sonrisa, dirigiéndose a su alcoba a descansar.

Miroku e Inuyasha subieron al segundo piso para que Inuyasha se cambiara.

M: Bueno amigo aquí tienes las cosas - Dijo tendiéndole la mochila.

I: Esta bien esta bien ya voy -Dijo tomando la ropa y yendo al baño para cambiarse.

Varios minutos después, la puerta del baño se abre y sale un Inuyasha con un par de jeans negros, una camisa blanca, zapatillas deportivas negras y con el cabello cubierto con una gorra de lana, para cubrir su "extraño" caballo, lo cubría desde que era pequeño y un niño le jalo un mechón de pelo y se burló él diciéndole fenómeno, pero el problema era que aun usaba esas gafas.

M: Inuyasha dame inmediatamente estas gafas, sabes perfectamente que no las necesitas.

I: Esta bien...- Pronunció en un suspiro para luego quitarse las gafas y entregárselas a su amigo quien las puso en su estuche sobre la mesita de luz.

M: Mmmmm... de acuerdo te ves fantástico amigo, vamos a ver si esta vez te consigo a alguien para que bailes, no como las otras veces.

I: Si si lo que digas , como si alguien quisiera bailar conmigo. Se esta haciendo tarde mejor vamonos.

M: Esta bien vamos.

Ambos salieron de la casa y se dirigieron al auto de Miroku un Mercedes Benz C55 AMG ...

Cuando llegaron al baile, buscaron a sus amigos, en un rincón apartado encontraron a Sango, Bankotsu, Eri, Koga y Ayame, charlando muy amenamente, cuando llegaron, todos se saludaron y se sentaron a esperar a Jakotsu y su amiga.

Cuando todos se estaba preocupando porque no llegaban, saliendo de la pista de baile salio Jakotsu seguido de una hermosa muchacha de cabellos azabaches que miraba todo muy animadamente.

Todos se quedaron pasmados ante la apariencia de la joven, especialmente cierto oji dorado, cuando llegaron con ellos todos se levantaron y se presentaron.

Jakotsu: Muchachos ella es Kagome mi mejor amiga cuando éramos pequeños, lamento la tardanza, es que no quería ponerse la ropa que le dije... es muy tímida...- Esto último lo dijo en un susurro cerca del oído de Inuyasha, causando un leve sonrojo en este.

Kagome estaba vestida con un short de jean negro con tachas y un top en degradé azul y unos tacones, como peinado lucía una trenza de espiga, que le llegaba hasta la cadera, con el cerquillo y unos pocos mechones sueltos.

S: Hola Kag me llamo Sango y ellos son Bankotsu, Eri, Koga, Ayame, Miroku e Inuyasha

Kag: Mucho gusto chicos, espero podamos ser amigos

S/M/B/E/KO/A: ¡Claro!- Exclamaron para luego carcajearse, el único que no participó en la conversación fue Inuyasha, quien se mantenía con la mirada baja, pensando en que haría para no aburrirse esta vez.

Kag: ¿Oye? ... y tu... ¿no vas a ser mi amigo?- Dijo acercándose a Inuyasha

I: ¿EH?...¿Yo? - Dijo Impresionado de que lo hubiese notado.

Kag: Claro tonto -Dijo con una sonrisa.

I: C-Claro - Dijo sonrojado

A: Muy bien chicos ya que estamos todos ¿Qué les parece si nos ponemos a bailar?

Todos excepto Inuyasha : ¡SIII!

A: Vamos a bailar Koga - Dijo Ayame prácticamente arrastrando a su novio.

B: Vamos Eri - Dijo para tomar la mano de su novia y partir a bailar.

M: Vamos a Bailar mi Sanguito - Exclamó contento para luego tomar la mano de su Novia.

S: Esta bien, pero mas te vale que no intentes nada pervertido ¿Ok? - Dijo dirigiéndose a la pista con Miroku.

J: Oye Kag... ¿Que te parece si bailas con Inuyasha? - Pregunto para tratar de conseguirle pareja para su solitario amigo.

Kag: Claro - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Luego de eso Jakotsu se fue a la barra a charlar con su camarera favorita y claro a beber un poco.

Kagome se acerco a Inuyasha, quien estaba sentado con los codos en la mesa, reposando su cabeza en una de sus manos.

Kag: ¿Oye Inuyasha quieres bailar? - Dijo sentándose a su lado.

Este se sorprendió por la pregunta de la chica, nadie lo había invitado a bailar además de Sango, Ayame y Eri.

I: ¿Segura que quieres bailar conmigo? -Preguntó el muchacho no muy seguro.

Kag: Por supuesto que estoy segura... vamos- dijo para luego tomarlo de la mano, lo cual hizo de se sonrojara fuertemente y que ambos sintieran una corriente eléctrica cuando sus manos se juntaron.

La pista no estaba muy llena, estaba sonando "CAMUFLAJE DE ALEXIS Y FIDO FT ARCANGEL"

Cuando llegaron a la pista, Kagome se colocó de espaldas a Inuyasha para luego tomar sus manos y colocarlas en sus caderas, lo que causó que él chico se sonrojara fuertemente y que se pusiera nervioso, pero aun así bailaron, Kagome se impresiono de lo bien que bailaba Inuyasha, como se lo había dicho Jakotsu de camino a su casa (El le contó un poco de sus amigos).

Cuando termino la canción, Kagome se dio la vuelta quedando cara a cara con él muchacho y con una amplia sonrisa dijo.

K: Wow bailas muy bien Inuyasha.

I: G-Gracias tu igual. - Dijo con una leve sonrisa y empezando a sonrojarse.

Kagome sólo sonrió. Cuando la otra canción comenzó "PASARLA BIEN DE MALUMA".Un chico alto, pero no más que Inuyasha, de cabello castaño se acercó a ellos con una seductora sonrisa.

¿?: Hola hermosa ¿te gustaría bailar conmigo?

K: Disculpa ¿Y tu quien eres? - Pregunto pegándose a Inuyasha, ese chico no le caía bien.

¿?: Hoyo Akitoki lindura y ¿tu eres...? - Preguntó haciendo un movimiento con la mano.

K: K-Kagome.

H: Kagome, hermoso, como tu.

K: Gracias

H: Y dime preciosa ¿Aceptas bailar conmigo?

Kagome se separo de Inuyasha y este pensó que aceptaría, bajo la mirada y se disponía a ir de nuevo a la mesa cuando sintió como unas delicadas manos sujetaban su muñeca y lo llevaban de vuelta al mismo lugar de antes.

K: Lo siento Hoyo, pero estoy con Inuyasha.- Dijo aferrándose al brazo de Inuyasha, lo cual hizo que él muchacho sonriera.

H: ¿Taisho? Ja, dime cuanto le pagaste a esta chica para que bailara contigo.-Dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

I: Y-Yo no le pague nada, ella bailo conmigo porque quiso.-Dijo nervioso

K: Así es, así que si no quieres problemas, es mejor que te vayas.

H: Oh preciosa él no puede hacerme nada, ¿No ves lo debilucho que es?

K: No vuelvas a decir que Inuyasha es débil o lo lamentaras.

En ese momento llegó Jakotsu, que veía todo desde la barra.

J: Calma Kag, este chico no vale la pena.

K: Esta bien pero si le vuelve a decir que Inuyasha es débil, no soy dueña de mis acciones.

H: Oh por favor lindura, tu que podrías hacerme , con lo único que me matarías es desnudándote para mi.- Dijo con una sonrisa pervertida.

J: De acuerdo Kag, todo tuyo.- Dijo para apartar a Inuyasha a una distancia prudente de Kagome.

I: ¿Que haces Jakotsu? y ¿Que va a hacer Kagome?

J: Tú calla y observa .

Ambos observaron como Kagome se acercaba peligrosamente a Hoyo, contoneando sus caderas al compás de la música, y este muy iluso, le extendió un brazo, a esta acción, en un rápido movimiento la chica tomo el brazo y giró sobre sí misma causando que él brazo del muchacho se torciera, a esto Kagome le dio una patada en las costillas, lo que causó que él cayera de costado, Kagome ante esto rió, pero en un momento de descuido Hoyo se levantó dispuesto a tomar a Kagome por la cintura, pero la chica fue más rápida y le dio una patada en él estomago, lo que dejó muy dolorido al muchacho pues tenía tacones.

Luego de que él chico impactara contra el suelo tres chicos se acercaron, y dos de ellos lo levantaron y se lo llevaron, pero uno de ellos se acerco a Kagome dispuesta a golpearla, pero esta con una amplia sonrisa lo golpeó en el pecho un par de veces, logrando que cayera, para luego levantarse y salir corriendo. La gente que se había amontonado para ver tal espectáculo.

J: Muy bien muy bien el espectáculo se termino, aquí nada paso vuelvan a sus cosas.

Ante estas palabras todos volvieron a lo que minutos antes estaban haciendo.

I: E-Eso...¡Eso fue genial!... dónde aprendiste esos movimientos.- Dijo para acercarse a Kagome con una amplia sonrisa.

K: Oh..cuando era pequeña un amigo de mi padre me enseñó... y ahora que lo recuerdo... fue en esta ciudad.

I: Entonces ¿Tu vivías aquí?

K: Así es, pero luego transfirieron a mi padre a China.

Luego de esta pequeña charla Jakotsu se unió a los chicos en la pista de baile, pero antes de irse le aconsejo a Kagome no separarse de Inuyasha, ya que él no estaría cerca y no quería que le pasara nada, aunque sabía perfectamente que ella podía defenderse por sí misma, pero más vale prevenir que curar.

K: Oye Inuyasha qué te parece si nos sentamos estoy un poco cansada.

I: Claro.

Y ambos se encaminaron a su mesa.

K: Oye, ¿Te puedo decir Inu?

I: S-Seguro.

K: Me agradas mucho Inu, ojala podamos ser muy buenos amigos.

"O algo más" Fue él pensamiento de ambos... pero luego reaccionaron y esquivaron sus miradas sonrojados.

En eso el celular de la chica comenzó a sonar, Kagome lo sacó de su bolsillo y lo llevó a su oído mientras que con su otra manos se cubría su otro odio tratando de escuchar mejor.

-CONVERSACIÓN POR CELULAR-

K: Hola Sota

S: Hola hermana, ¿Ya llegaste?

K: Sí Sota, no te preocupes.

S: ¿Como lo estas pasando, hay chicos lindos?

K: Muy bien, claro, es más estoy sentada al lado de uno.- Dijo mirando de reojo a cierto peliplata.

S: Muy Bien hermana, si puedes tomale una foto para ver si es cierto, bueno me tengo que ir, disfruta y no bebas ¿Esta bien?

K: Claro, claro. Esta bien adiós.

-FIN DE CONVERSACIÓN POR CELULAR-

K: Uff Sota siempre preocupado por mi.

I: ¿Tu novio?- Dijo un poco celoso, sabía que no debía estarlo, no eran ni siquiera buenos amigos y ya tenía celos.

Kagome lo miro por un momento antes de echarse a reír.

K: Jajajajajajajajaja... es..espera... ¿Sota... mi... novio?...ni en un millón de años Inu-Kun.- Decía Kagome entre risas.

Inuyasha se sonrojo por la confianza de Kagome en el.

I: ¿Amigo?

K: No más que eso.

I: Amigo con derecho.- Dijo frunciendo él entrecejo.

K: No Inu-Kun, es mi hermano.

I: Oh.- Dijo más calmado.

K: Y tu ¿Tienes novia Inuyasha? - Dijo con un poco de celos.-"Pero claro que la tiene ¿Que acaso no ves lo lindo que es?".- Fue él pensamiento de Kagome.

I: Jajajajajajajajajaja... no, no claro que no ¿Que acaso te faltan lentes Kagome? - ¿Cómo podría tener él novia?.

K: ¿Por qué lo dices?

I: ¿Que podrían ver la chicas en mi? ..NADA..

K: Claro que si, yo diría que eres un chico muy tierno ademas de lindo.- Dijo con una sonrisa acompañado con un pequeño sonrojo.

I: G-Gracias, pero eres la única que piensa eso de mi .- Estaba tan feliz de que una chica tan linda como Kagome pensara eso de él.

Y así paso la noche, entre charlas, baile y algunos heridos cortesía de Kagome...

Todos se encontraban frente al local, hablando de lo bien que lo habían pasado, cuando a cierta azabache se le vinieron a la cabeza las palabras de su hermano.

K: Oye Miroku, ¿Me tomarías una fotografía con Inu? - Dijo extendiendo le su celular.

Todos quedaron pasmados ante la pregunta de la chica y la forma de llamar al oji-dorado.

M: C-Claro .- Dijo tomando el celular de la chica y empujando a Inuyasha a su lado.

Cuando Inuyasha estuvo al lado de la azabache, esta pasó un brazo por su cintura e hizo la señal de la paz con su mano libre.

Un Inuyasha bastante sonrojado por la acción de la chica, pasó su brazo alrededor del cuello de la chica esbozando una sonrisa.

Todos tenían los ojos abiertos a más no poder, nadie se había mostrado con tanta confianza con él peliplata, y ¿¡DESDE CUANDO A INUYASHA LE GUSTA TOMARSE FOTOS!?

M: Ya esta.- Dijo devolviendo le su celular.

K: Gracias.- Dijo amablemente, ciertamente esos chicos le habían caído de maravilla, en eso Kagome noto la hora.- Oh pero que tarde se ha hecho, ¿Jatsu me llevas?

J: Claro Kag, despídete y vamos.

Kagome se despidió uno por uno, abrazo a todos y les daba un beso en la mejilla, cuando llego a cierto chico, él besó no fue más bien en la mejilla sino en la comisura de los labios, ahora si, la cara de todos se desfiguró por completo, al notar esto la azabache se despidió nuevamente de todos esta vez con un fuerte ADIOS y corrió al auto de Jakotsu con las mejillas encendidas.

Inuyasha seguía parado sin decir nada estaba en shock, cuando sintió que era agitado por su amigo Miroku.

M: ¿Sigues vivo amigo mio?

I: E-Ella me.. ¿Me beso? - Decía saliendo del trance.

M: En la comisura, pero digamos que sí, si te beso.- Dijo feliz dando palmadas en la espalda.- "Cuando la vea estas fotos, Ja, ya quiero ver la cara de Inuyasha al ser interrogado por su madre".- Fue él pensamiento de Miroku.

Cuando todos se despidieron Miroku llevó a Inuyasha a su casa.

Al llegar Miroku bajo felizmente del auto, esperando que la madre de Inuyasha siguiera despierta.

Corrió hacia la puerta y tocó un par de veces esperando a que alguien abriera, grata fue su sorpresa de encontrar a la señora Taisho del otro lado de la puerta.

M: Tengo buenas noticias .

Iz: Bueno querido pasa y cuéntame.

I: Me voy a dormir buenas noches, hermano, mamá.-Dijo subiendo las escaleras.

Iz/M: Buenas noches.

Iz: Muy bien dime, ¿Tiene que ver con mi hijo?

M: Claro.- Dijo tomando su celular y mostrando las fotos en donde salían Inuyasha y Kagome, bailando, hablando y él beso que le dio a Kagome cuando se despedía de todos.

Iz: P-Pero... e-ese...¿Ese es mi hijo?... con..una..¿Chica? - Dijo con los ojos desorbitados.

M: Si

Iz: ¿Qué edad tiene? ¿Donde vive? ¿Desde cuando se conocen?¿Y como se llama? - Dijo soltando todas las preguntas que se habían formado en su cabeza.

M: Ehhh.- Dijo mientras trataba de responder todas las preguntas en orden.- Pues nos dijo que tiene dieciséis, nació aquí, luego se fue a China y ahora volvió, se conocieron esta misma noche y su nombre es Kagome Higurashi.

¿?: ¿Kagome Higurashi dijiste? - Pregunto una voz detrás de ellos

M: Hola , si así es.

I.n: ¿Así que volvieron?

Iz: ¿Quienes cariño?

I.n: No mi amor, creo que tu no los conoces, ¿Recuerdas cuando tu te fuiste con Inuyasha? - Vio a su esposa asentir y prosiguió.- Bueno, él padre de la familia Higurashi, Akira, me ayudo mucho, bueno, nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, y él se enteró que yo practicaba Karate y me pidió que yo entrenara a su hija, para poder defenderse, era excelente, aprendía muy rápido, pero un día lo transfirieron a China y se tuvieron que ir, ¿Me pregunto donde vivirán ahora?

Iz: Oh mi amor, yo no sabia eso.- Dijo abrazando a su esposo- Bueno hoy en la mañana vi un camión frente al templo del anciano sacerdote, ¿Que tal si son ellos?

I.n: Me encantaría que fuesen ellos...

**-O.O-**


	2. Venciendo la timidez Cap 2

**HOLIII! VOLVI n.n ! con un nuevo capp! WIII!**

**estoy tratando de hacerlo un poco rápido, puesto que tengo que estudiar para los parciales u.u, deseenme suerte! jijijij**

**Si repruebo biología los culpare a ustedes ._./**

**INUYASHA & COMPANY NO ME PERTENECEN SINO A LA GRAN RUMIKO! \(ºoº)/ \(ºoº)/**

**-O.O-**

A la siguiente mañana, Inuyasha estaba placidamente dormido en su cama, cuando siente como es sacudido por alguien.

-Inuyasha, hijo, levántate, vamos a saludar a los nuevos vecinos.- Hablo Izayoi sacudiendo un poco más fuerte a su hijo.

-Cinco minutos más mamá.-Hablo aun dormido él peli-plata.-Espera.-Dijo incorporándose de inmediato, asustando un poco a su madre, causando que esta saltara de la cama en la que se encontraba sentada.- ¿N-Nuevos vecino?, pero como yo no vi ningun camion de mudanza.- Dijo rascándose la cabeza confundido.

-Lo que pasa es que tu estabas en el patio leyendo.-Explicó su madre acariciando su cabeza.- Bueno, levántate y ven a desayunar.- Dijo para luego irse de la habitación.

-¿Quienes seran lo nuevos vecinos?.- Se preguntó Inuyasha.

**-O.O-**

Se vistió con una playera roja, unos jeans, tenis y su típica gorra.

Lentamente fue bajando las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina, en la cual se encontraban, Inu-no vestido con una camisa verde y unos pantalones negros y luego Izayoi con una camisa celeste y una falda blanca.

Se sentó en la mesa junto a sus padres y desayunaron tranquilamente.

-¿Ya terminaste Inuyasha?.- Preguntó Izayoi, terminando de arreglarse.

- Si, ya acabe.- Dijo levantándose de la mesa y dejando su taza en él fregadero.

-Bien, llama a tu padre y vamos.- Dijo su madre desapareciendo de la cocina.

Cuando los tres estuvieron listos, se dirigieron al templo, al llegar al otro lado de la calle, observaron la gran escalinata, que los llevaría a la casa de los vecinos.

Lentamente fueron subiendo, en los últimos peldaños, pudieron oír un par de voces, quizá de dos niños.

Ya en la cima los tres estaban exhaustos, pero sobrevivirían.

Lentamente fueron dirigiéndose a la casa que se veía un poco más adelante, pero antes de llegar vieron un majestuoso árbol rodeado por una pequeña cerca,y en una de sus ramas estaba colgada ¿Una Diana?... pero en eso, un grito llamó su atención...

-¡Cuidado! ¡Apartense!.- Gritó un joven.

Rápidamente se giraron en dirección del grito y a lo lejos vieron a una chica vestida de ¿Miko?, ¿Quien era esa chica? y un poco más de cerca se encontraba un chico.

No reaccionaron a tiempo y quedaron como estatuas, cuando se dieron cuenta, al lado de la cabeza de Inuyasha había pasado ¿Una flecha?, aun en shock vieron como ambos chicos se acercaban corriendo, pero a pocos metros ambos jóvenes se detuvieron de golpe y uno de ellos hablo.

-¿Inu-no? -Preguntó la joven con lágrimas en los ojos.

- S-Si.- Dijo él susodicho al reconocer a la joven, y abriendo los brazos.

- ¡Sensei!.- Gritó la joven y corrió hacia él hombre soltando su arco en el trayecto, para luego saltar en sus brazos.- Lo extrañe mucho Inu-No.

-Yo tambien Kagome, yo también.- Dijo abrazándola fuertemente.- Pero mirate, como has crecido, ya eres toda una señorita.- Dijo dejando de abrazarla, para poder observar la mejor.- Oh es cierto, mira Kagome, te presento a mi esposa Izayoi.- Dijo al señalar a su esposa.

-Oh pero que linda señorita.-Dijo Izayoi abrazando a la chica.

-Un gusto .

-Oh mi niña guardate los modales y dime Izayoi.- Dijo dándole una cálida sonrisa.

-Hai.- dijo correspondiéndole la sonrisa.

-Y el es mi hijo.- Dijo señalando al muchacho detrás de ellos.

Cuando Kagome vio al joven se sonrojo.

-Inuyasha.- Dijeron al unísono Kagome e Inu-No, ante esto él mayor de los Taisho quedo un poco confundido. (Que conste que Inu-No no escucho que Kag e Inu se conocen)

Él aludido sólo levantó la mirada enfocando la en la chica, al darse cuenta de quien era la joven sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y sus mejillas tomaron un leve color carmesí.

-Hola Inu-Kun.- Dijo Kagome para luego dirigirse hacia Inuyasha, abrazarlo y plantar un beso en su mejilla.- No sabía que fueras hijo de mi sensei.

-He yo..yo...si.-Fue la respuesta del peli-plata

-Oh pero que modales los míos, él es Sota mi HERMANO.-Dijo enfatizando la última palabra.

-Si jeje.-Fue la respuesta nerviosa de Inuyasha.

-Hola Sr. y Sra. Taisho.- Saludo Sota.

Sota era un bello muchacho de catorce años, un poco más bajo que su hermana, su cabello era de un color azabache sin llegar a ser tan oscuro como él de Kagome, sus ojos eran de un chocolate profundo, tez blanca, iba vestido con una camisa azul y un par de pantalones color negro.

- Oh pero como has crecido Sota, ya eres casi un hombre.- Dijo Inu-No alborotando los cabellos del muchacho.

-Oh pero que lindo joven, de seguro debes tener a muchas chicas detrás de ti.- Dijo Izayoi jalandole una de sus mejillas.

- Más le vale que no, él tiene novia y si me entero de que le es infiel lo usare como saco de boxeo.- Comentó una divertida Kagome.

- No lo pienso hacer hermana, no te preocupes.- Dijo orgullosamente.

- Ese es mi muchacho.- Dijo para abrazarlo fuertemente.

-Ya hermana me asfixio.- Dijo ya con la cara azul por la falta de aire.

- Jeje lo siento Sota.- Dijo Kagome liberado lo.

-Oye Kagome.- Llamó Izayoi.- ¿De donde conoces a Inuyasha? - Cuestionó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Oh... Bueno, ayer en la noche mi amigo Jakotsu me invitó al Club Shikon, para que conociera a sus amigos y entre ellos estaba Inuyasha-Kun.- Dijo con un ligero sonrojo al recordar el beso que le dio cerca de la comisura de los labios.

- Oh, y por lo que veo ya son buenos amigos ¿Verdad?- Preguntó Izayoi con una pícara sonrisa.

-Hai.- Contesto rápidamente.-Inuyasha es un chico muy bueno y no pude evitar tomarle cariño tan rápido.- Termino la chica con un pequeño sonrojo.

-En tonce supongo que fuiste tú quien lo beso.- Terminó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, esa chica era perfecta para su hijo.

En el instante en que la dijo "BESO" casi todos los presentes se le quedaron viendo a Kagome con cara de sorpresa. Mientras que él joven oji-dorado trataba de controlar él gran sonrojo que se extendía por todo su rostro.

-Y..Yo...¡YO NO HICE ESO! - Grito Kagome respirando pesadamente.

- Claro, claro.- Dijo Izayoi divertida.

- Jeje, porque no vamos a la casa.- Dijo de repente Sota salvando a su hermana de la humillación.- De seguro tendrán mucho de qué hablar.- Agregó para luego guiar a todos adentro, en el trayecto su hermana se acercó y le susurro.

-Muchas gracias onii-chan me salvaste la vida, estoy en deuda contigo.- Le susurró Kagome dramáticamente.

-Oh si que me lo debes nee-chan, arriesgue mi vida por ti, es lo menos que puedes hacer.- Contestó siguiéndole el juego.

Ya dentro de la casa Kagome grito.

-¡Otousan, okaasan,! tenemos visitas.-Aviso la joven entrando a la sala en donde se encontraban sus padres TV.

-Que te he dicho sobre gritar dentro de la casa Ka..go..¿me?- Pregunto término en pregunta una señora de aspecto joven y alegre, aun sentada en el sofá.- ¿Inu-No es usted? -Pregunto con él ceño fruncido y levantándose del sofa.

- En carne y hueso .- Contestó divertido él mayor de los Taisho.

- Oh...pero cuántos años han pasado...no ha cambiado en nada.- Dijo abrazándolo la .

- Lo mismo digo de ti Sonomi.- Contestó cortés mente.

- Ya sabía yo que tendríamos que encontrarte por aquí Taisho.- Dijo Akira con una gran sonrisa, acercándose para saludar a los visitantes.

- Jeje ahora me alegra no haberme mudado.- Dijo Inu-No abrazando a su viejo amigo.- Amigos mios les presento a mi amada esposa Izayoi.- Dijo por fin presentando a su familia.

- Un gusto, Inu-No nos hablaba mucho de ti, y no exageraba sobre tu belleza.- Comentó Sonomi.

-Oh gracias Sonomi, lo mismo digo de ti.- Dijo abrazando a Sonomi.

- Un gusto conocerla .- Dijo abrazándola Akira

- Lo mismo digo .-Contesto Izayoi.

- ¿Y quien es este apuesto joven? - Pregunto Sonomi causando un leve sonrojo en Inuyasha.

- Oh , él es mi segundo hijo, Inuyasha.- Presentó Inu-No.

- Un gusto.- Dijo él muchacho con un asentimiento de cabeza.

- Igualmente muchacho.-Dijo Akira abrazando al muchacho.

- Por que no pasan y hablamos más cómodos.- Ofreció Sonomi.

Ya todos estaban sentados y hablando amenamente cuando Izayoi recordó algo.

- Oye Kagome- Llamó la

- ¿Si?.- Dijo con una sonrisa la chica.

- ¿Por qué estas vestida de esa manera? - Pregunto, a lo que todos se giraron a mirar a Kagome.

- Oh...bueno..yo..me entreno para ser la próxima sacerdotisa del templo.- Contesto con simpleza.

- Oh..cuánto me alegro que aun existan jóvenes que sigan las tradiciones familiares.- Dijo orgullosa Izayoi.

- Bueno..si..Kagome no estaba muy interesada, pero recientemente descubrimos sus...emm... talentos... Qué fue lo que la motivó a seguir con él entrenamiento.-Intervino Akira con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa.

- ¿Ah sí?...¿Qué talentos? - Preguntó Inu-No interesado.

- Bueno...recuerdas que nos dijiste que Kagome aprendía muy rápido.-Dijo Akira, vio a Inu-No asentir y prosiguió.- Bueno un día en China decidimos enviarla a hacer algún deporte, pero todos los clubes ya estaban cerrados excepto él de arquearía y karate y bueno la inscribimos a los dos...Al poco tiempo ya era la mejor de la clase...Hasta venció a los mismos profesores, queriamos enviarla a campeonatos pero siempre se negaba...- Término sin aire Akira.

- Valla.- Dijeron los tres Taisho impresionados con él relató del .

A los cuatro Higurashi les cayó una gotita estilo anime (Ustede saben xD).

- Entonces quiero comprobarlo.-Dijo Inu-No levantándose de su asiento.

- No habrá problema.- Dijo levantándose también Kagome.

Todos salieron al patio para observar la pelea, ambos contrincantes estaban en posiciones, los espectadores en su lugar observando atentos, ahora sólo faltaba que uno diera la orden de comenzar...

Continuará...

**GOMEN!**

**SE QUE NO FUE MUY LARGO, PERO ES LO UNICO QUE CONSEGUI u.u...USH...**

**ME DESESPERA NO TENER IDEAS...BUENO...SI TENGO IDEAS...PERO NO LOGRO UNIRLAS...WAAAAA! **

**PARA EL PROXIMO CAP ESPERO CONSEGUIR UNIR ESTAS IDEAS Y HACERLO UN POCO LARGO u.u**

**QUISIERA PREGUNTARLES ALGOOOOO...**

**¿Quisieran yaaaaa tener él becho becho o esperamos unos capis mas? lo pregunto porque yo ooooodioleer y leer y leeeeeer y que no pase nada (en verdad me desespera u.u')...pero en este caso me gustaría esperar...porque osea...¿besar a alguien que recien conoces?... conmigo noooo va... (Y creo que con él personaje tampoco)**

**Pero quiero hacerlos felicess n.n achi que diganmee! porfisss!**

**Los veo en él otro cap!... ¿o seria nos leemos?... ni modo... se cuidan besos abrazos etc etc... xD**

**P/D: Si ven un error por favor avísenme que de inmediato lo arregloo! Graciauss!**

**P/D 2: Gracias por leer n.n/**


End file.
